Não devia ser assim
by Lika Junge
Summary: O que se passa na cabeça do poderoso taiyoukai depois de um encontro inesperado? As reflexões de Sessgoumaru em relação à Kikyou. Presente de Aniversário para Naru! o


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. ù.ú

Naru! \o/ (Pula em cima da Naru e abraça) Esse é seu presente de aniversário, que eu já tinha mostrado, mas tudo bem. u.u

**Não devia ser assim**

A lua soberana brilhava no céu. As estrelas, donas do destino, rodeavam-na com suas luzes ofuscantes. O manto negro que servia de fundo para essa obra-prima emanava sua legalidade divina sobre os réis mortais de um mundo simplório. Tudo como sempre fora na Terra, como eternamente será. É a ordem das coisas, um cenário muito comum para todos os habitantes deste planeta.

O fato incomum seria o novo espectador que apreciava a obra divina. Seus olhos cor de âmbar pousavam sobre a Lua magnífica e nela distinguiam um mundo de sensações. Mesmo assim, o igual olhar frio de sempre, o que nunca deixara de existir, apesar de tudo que acontecia. A pose imponente, mesmo que sem o braço esquerdo, provocava temor no mais bravo dos guerreiros. A face marcada por símbolos, com a séria expressão de sempre.

Tudo estaria normal para quem reparasse, mas o próprio Senhor das Terras do Oeste sabia que havia algo de errado. O que seria? Pela primeira vez não sabia responder. Sentia nojo do que se passava com ele, apesar de apenas suspeitar o que era. Não gostava do que estava lhe acontecendo, mas não havia como evitar. Nunca imaginara que isso aconteceria, mas sentia-se um fraco.

Suas lembranças pairavam sobre uma figura quase que desconhecida há pouco tempo. Sua mente viajava até aquela clareira, que servira de cenário para a degradação de sua alma (se é que tinha uma) e decaída de sua fortaleza. A visão da mulher pálida a realizar seu ritual noturno não lhe saía da cabeça. Recebia almas de outras jovens mortas para assim se manter viva. Isso era repugnante, depender da alma se seres fracos para sobreviver. Mas isso não interferira no que lhe passou por aquele momento.

A vontade de apará-la foi grande, mas não maior que seu orgulho. Agradecia a si mesmo por esse imensurável orgulho tê-lo impedido de fazer algo que se arrependeria. Não podia decair àquele nível, era um grande youkai e não se renderia àqueles sentimentos, mesmo apenas suspeitando quais seriam. Apenas a idéia de tocar em uma miko lhe enojava.

Sentia algo dentro de si, algo que lhe incomodava muito. Uma dor aguda em seu peito, algo que jamais sentira antes. Estava angustiado? Não, impossível, nunca algo do gênero aconteceria, não com ele, não podia. Isso era insultante. Não se rebaixaria e esse nível de modo algum, nem que tivesse que pisar em seus sentimentos e passar por estes como se nada lhe importasse. Teria que reaprender a ser o ser inescrupuloso e frio que sempre fora.

Havia algo além da dor, algo reconfortante, acolhedor. Por um mísero momento desejou que isso não passasse. 'Mas o que estou pensando?' Refletia o taiyoukai. Isso era repugnante. Era um youkai, não podia sentir nada por uma humana, a não ser nojo e desprezo. Não poderia sentir nada mais.

Estava se rendendo ao que seu pai sentira, ao que InuYasha sentia por aquela humana estranha chamada Kagome e por... Kikyou. Sim, InuYasha provavelmente ainda amava Kikyou, e ela com certeza também o amava. Era perceptível em seus olhos. Os olhos, as janelas da alma que ela nem mesmo tinha. Mesmo assim, seus sentimentos eram perceptíveis por alguém como Sesshoumaru.

O que sentia? Inveja de seu meio irmão? Um ser fraco e impuro. Não era um youkai completo, não merecia inveja por nenhum motivo. Então, por que estava assim? Será que realmente sentia ciúmes e inveja de InuYasha? E o pior, por causa da miko renascida? Realmente, isso já estava passando dos limites. Seria muita humilhação sentir isso por InuYasha, quando era alguém muito mais forte do que ele. Não precisava de mais nada daquele meio youkai, jamais!

Os pensamentos pousaram novamente na miko. Os olhos castanhos que emanavam imensa tristeza a cada vez que se encontravam, mesmo que essas ocasiões tenham sido poucas. Os cabelos negros que reluziam a luz da Lua, que aos seus olhos pareciam tão sedosos. A pele alva e macia que aparentava ter, que em conjunto com suas feições delicadas formavam um conjunto tão maravilhoso quanto qualquer espetáculo do céu. Desejo.

Ciúme, inveja, desejo, amor... Sentimentos humanos. Não poderia se sujeitar a isso, sabia muito bem o poder que estes exerciam sobre qualquer youkai que se rendesse a eles. Ficavam fracos e inúteis, assim como seu pai, assim como tantos outros.

Só uma saída. Talvez muito dolorosa para se sair ileso, mas mesmo assim, a única saída. Teria de esquecer estes sentimentos, e se não conseguisse, guarda-los dentro da parte mais obscura de si, e ali deixa-los para que jamais ninguém os descubra, por mais que isso doesse. Por mais que não quisesse que fosse assim.

E então? O que acharam? Para minha querida amiga Naru! (eu falei isso de novo?) Te desejo felicidades e mais séculos e séculos de vida! Além de muitos Sesshys! \o/

'Parabéns pra você

Nessa data querida

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida!'

Eeeeeeeeeeee! Naru! (Pula e abraça novamente) Espero que tenha gostado!

Ja ne! o/


End file.
